


so you think i'm cute?

by gyuandkwan



Series: an assortment of little things [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pinocchio Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Pinocchio Syndrome, Short One Shot, lapslock bc i only typed it out on my phone sorry if it bothers you, like the one in the kdrama called pinocchio, police officer! minghao, stubborn as heck journalist! mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuandkwan/pseuds/gyuandkwan
Summary: "i have no cases to give you!" minghao says for the fourth time, shooting the journalist a glare. "how many times do i gotta tell you? no! cases!"mingyu pouted and the exasperated policeman's eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes so quickly that mingyu might've thought it was just his imagination.





	so you think i'm cute?

**Author's Note:**

> i took the concept of the 'pinocchio syndrome' from the kdrama called pinocchio. if u haven't watched it, some people are naturally born with pinocchio syndrome-- meaning they involuntarily hiccup every time they lie. it's a cute kdrama tho hihi :-) hope u enjoy even tho dis shit is short af

"i have no cases to give you!" minghao says for the fourth time, shooting the journalist a glare. "how many times do i gotta tell you? no! cases!"  
  
mingyu pouted and the exasperated policeman's eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes so quickly that mingyu might've thought it was just his imagination.  
  
"officer xu," he whined again persistently when the other stubbornly turned his attention away from him to the computer screen in front of him. mingyu breaks into a charming smile in attempt to woo information out of him. "do you think i'm cute?"  
  
it was just a random idea, a desperate thing to make him spill something--  
  
"what? where did that come from?" minghao sputtered indignantly. _HE TOOK THE BAIT_ , he excitedly thinks, _HE'S AFFECTED TOO_ , the officer looked slightly pink to mingyu's delight. mingyu fleetingly thinks that maybe going out on one date with the officer might not seem too bad. the officer was kind of cute, now that he mentioned it.   
  
"no reason. so, do you think i'm cute or nah? no hard feelings if you don't think so."  
  
there was a silence. and then, "maybe-- _hic_."  
  
mingyu's eyes widened and minghao turns pink, flustered.  
  
"is that--"  
  
"no-- _hic_ \--shut up." he bites his lip. "okay, yeah, whatever. ugh."  
  
"you have pinocchio syndrome," mingyu said slowly in amazement, "how come i didn't know this?"  
  
"it's none of you journalists' business--hic."  
  
mingyu shoots him a suggestive grin, and pleasantly asks when the officer kept hiccuping, "so...i'm not cute? is that it?"  
  
"shut--hic--up," minghao lets out a frustrated groan and grumbles, " _okay!_ fine, you're cute, now go away."  
  
mingyu grins and feels a funny feeling in his chest and proceeds to interrogate the officer with random questions for the rest of the day.


End file.
